The Star and The Idol
by MysteriousMew
Summary: When Mei picked up the Xtransceiver in Nimbasa, she never imagined meeting Curtis, the mysterious idiot who dropped it. Could fate have had her hand in this meeting? And what secrets lie in the heart of Curtis? See the love blossom over the two Trainers. One's a Movie Star and the other an Idol. LiveCastershipping, Mei/Rosa x Tetsu/Tenma/Curtis/Christoph.


******This is just a one shot as I agree with other authors, there is not enough LiveCastershipping on this website. So, as my contribution and a sneak peek at what's gonna happen in my Black and White 2 fan fic (sequel to Till We Meet Again) when I'm done with that. Enjoy and Sequelshipping is still my favourite of B2/W2, then LiveCaster Shipping. **

* * *

**The Star and The Idol**

**One-Shot**

Nimbasa City is known for its colourful lights, it's starring Pokémon Musicals, the all romantic Ferris Wheel and a place for new beginnings. Mei was just exiting the Nimbasa City Gym as more shouts of joy came from inside.

_Kyouhei must've landed a good move with Helios _Mei thought with a sigh. Her twin brother was always battling with good moves and killer hits.

_Hugh will be up next after him. That's going to take a while _Mei realised as she sat down on a nearby park bench. Her childhood friend was the opposite of her older brother, Kyouhei always went for the brute strength whilst Hugh always had strategies in his head. His father was Cheren after all…

"Servine?"

Mei looked down to see her Servine, Sterk, had ditched watching her brother battling.

Mei smiled warmly. "I'm fine, just bored" she answered his question and Sterk jumped onto the bench to sit next to her. Sterk knew his Trainer could understand him, why? He didn't have the answer to that.

"Mei Rowan?"

Mei looked up and saw a mother with her daughter, a pre-schooler by the looks of it. The pre-schooler had her eyes widened with excitement.

"Can I have your autograph?" the pre-schooler asked, eagerly handing over a small notebook with a fluffy pink pen.

"Sure" Mei answered, taking the notebook and pen. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Melody" Melody squealed as Mei scribbled onto the notebook. "I've seen every one of your movies so far! You looked so pretty as Princess Rosa!"

Mei giggled as she remembered fondly. She _did _liked the princess costume best so far.

_To Melody,_

_Hope all your dreams come true._

_Love, Mei Rowan_

"There you go" Mei handed back the notebook and pen. Melody squealed and showed her mother.

"Could my daughter get a picture with you?" Melody's mother asked and Mei nodded.

"Sure" she answered, standing up and Sterk got into the shot as well.

"Say Tepig" Melody's mother said and the two girls answered back the same word, smiling brightly. "Thank you so much for this"

Mei nodded while smiling. "No problem"

Melody skipped away with her mother as Mei sighed tiredly. It was getting pretty late; the sun had already gone down.

"Let's head back to the Pokémon Centre" Mei suggested but Sterk was frowning at something. "Sterk?"

"Ser, servine" Sterk said, walking towards a shiny object. Mei frowned and followed after him, finding an orange Xtransceiver on the ground.

Mei touched her pink one, feeling it was still there. "Who could've dropped this?" she murmured, picking it up.

It suddenly went off, chiming the usual sound of a call. Sterk and Mei looked at each other, both wondering if she should answer it. After a few moments, Mei pressed the 'answer' button and a black screen came up.

"Thank Arceus! You found my Xtransceiver!" a relieved, male voice exclaimed and Mei frowned.

"Um, yeah" Mei stammered, off-guard. "It was just lying here. A pretty dumb idea, no offence"

There was a light chuckle from the other end. "None taken. Ah sorry for not being able to see you right now. I'm using an older version of the Xtransceiver from one of my co-workers and the video call isn't working at all so I can only use the audio right now"

"I see" Mei murmured and Sterk shook his head at the idiotic male. He thought his Trainer's clumsiness was bad. Mei knew what her Servine was thinking, with the familiar look on his face and shot him a glare. "Where do you want me to hand it to you?"

There was a groan. "Sorry to be a pain but could you hold onto it for now? My work is keeping me busy so I don't have any time to pick it up right now"

_Guess there's no harm in that _Mei thought.

"Sure" she answered and there was a quiet sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much! As soon as I can get some kind of free time I'll try to meet up with you so I can pick it up! Oh that's right, what's your name by the way?" the voice asked.

"Mei and yours?"

"Chris—Curtis! My name is Curtis!" Curtis said quickly and Mei giggled. "My co-worker is calling me. I've gotta go but I'll call back on this Xtransceiver. Bye Mei!"

He hung up quickly and Mei put the Xtransceiver into her bag.

"That was…interesting" Mei said and Sterk snorted. "Come on, let's get something to eat"

* * *

Mei found herself enjoying Curtis's calls, although they were in random places and while she was sometimes on the phone to her Mom.

"Tell your brother that Drayden is a challenge" Mom told Mei and she nodded.

"I _can _hear you Mom!" Kyouhei called from the camp fire, warming up with Helios as Hugh swam in the river with Leon.

Mom laughed. "I know, I was checking if you had gone deaf yet"

Kyouhei pouted.

"White, leave him alone" Dad told Mei's Mom, his green hair in the distance as he was drinking coffee near the bench in the kitchen. Zorak barked a laugh and Lucario chuckled in the distance.

"I'm just checking to see if he's alright. Don't rain on my parenting skills N" Mom shot back with a grin. Dad shook his head with a smile on his face.

A warm feeling was in Mei's chest. _I hope I find someone like that and have a happy relationship like my parents. _

Mei Xtransceiver told her there was another call waiting. "I've gotta go Mom. Someone else is trying to call me"

"Alright but have fun. Oh and you looked so cute in 'Love and Battles – Miguel's Story'" Mom winked before hanging up. Mei just rolled her eyes and then widened them as Curtis's name appeared on her screen.

Mei quickly glanced at her brother. Kyouhei and Hugh didn't know anything about Curtis and she planned to keep it that way.

"I'll be right back" Mei said, standing up and quickly walking away, Sterk sliding after her.

When she was far enough and out of ear-shot, she answered it. Curtis's voice came on, she still hadn't seen his face yet.

"Mei! I'm free right now so how about you meet me in Nimbasa? Near the Ferris Wheel?" Curtis suggested and a smile crept onto her face.

"Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes" Mei answered and hung up. "Wait, how am I gonna tell them I need to leave for a bit without causing suspicion?"

Sterk, a now evolved Serperior, thought about it. "Serperior"

Mei tilted her head sideways before grinning. "That would work!"

The two of the hurried back to the camp site and Mei gave an apologetic smile to her brother.

"I've got to go to PokeStar Studios for a while. They want me to try out a new costume for an up-coming movie" Mei lied to Kyouhei and he sighed tiredly.

"Be careful and come straight back" Kyouhei told her as she returned Sterk to his Pokeball and brought out Sora, her Altaria she evolved from a Swablu.

"I'll see you later!" Mei called, climbing onto Sora who took off into the sky.

She was bursting with excitement as she walked towards the Ferris Wheel, Sterk sliding next to her protectively. Although he's heard Curtis's voice from the device on Mei's wrist, doesn't mean he was going to let his guard down when it came to his Trainer's safety.

Mei spotted a guy her age with green hair and wearing a cap over the top. He kept looking around for someone and Mei grinned as she walked over.

"Curtis?" she called and Curtis turned to look at her, his eyes widened at the sight. "I'm Mei"

"I know" he said quickly and blushed in embarrassment. "I mean, I've seen your movies as 'Rosa'"

Mei fished out the Xtransceiver from her bag and handed it to him as Sterk continued to study the male.

Curtis glanced at the Serperior as he received the Xtransceiver. "Um…w-why is he glaring at me like that?"

"Sterk?" Mei asked as she stroked his neck softly, earning a soft, quiet purr from him. "He's just seeing whether or not you wanna hurt me"

Curtis blinked back by her easy-going of saying something like that. He glanced at Sterk once more before clearing his throat.

"Would you care to ride the Ferris Wheel with me? Seeing as how I made you come here and as a thank you for picking up my Xtransceiver" Curtis said and Mei nodded. Sterk waited by the entrance as the two of them climbed the Ferris Wheel.

As the cart rose higher, Mei couldn't help but giggled slightly. Curtis looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What's funny?" he asked her curiously and Mei smiled warmly out the window.

"I was just remembering something" she answered. "This is where my Mom and Dad first kissed…and then my Mom jumped out of the cart"

Curtis's eyes widened. Who were her parents?

Curtis said nothing as the ride came to an end and he turned to the brunette.

"Thanks for this. Call me sometime" Curtis said and Mei nodded. Curtis blushed slightly before walking away.

* * *

Over the course of the rest of her journey, Mei and Curtis often talked to each other, when he was on a break and when she wasn't busy starring in movies, musicals or battling Team Plasma.

Curtis had grown something for her, feelings of love maybe but he knew he enjoyed her company.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Mei asked, grabbing the Castalia Cone from Curtis's waiting hand.

"Sure" he answered, taking a seat next to her and licking the vanilla ice cream.

Mei licked her nervously. "Please don't judge me when I tell you this but…"

Curtis waited.

"My full name is Mei Rosa Rowan" Mei blurted out and then waited for the judgement.

"Really?" Curtis asked, surprised. "You don't seem like it"

Mei moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know, that's why I keep it a secret. I hate the judgement, the expectations of others just because of my heritage"

Mei leaned back and looked at the people passing by, their happy conversations.

"Everyone expects me to be some kind of super Trainer. Battling strong people, defeating strong teams and what not. They expect me to be like my mother in every way"

Curtis could hear the pain in her voice. He wanted to take all her pain away from her, to hear her laugh again. He wanted to hug her and never let go.

Instead, he settled for advice. "You're not your mother, Mei and you never will be"

Mei looked at him, her sapphire blue eyes shining with hope and sadness.

"I mean, sure you _look _like her but that doesn't mean you _act _like her" Curtis shrugged and Mei laughed.

"That's more of my brother Kyouhei" she admitted with a small smile.

Curtis smiled back, happy to let her smile. "Besides" he murmured, hiding the blush on his face with his cap. "_I _like the way you are"

"Hmm?" Mei asked, not catching what he said quietly.

Curtis cleared his throat. "N-Nothing" he stuttered and checked the time on his watch. "Ah! I have to go"

Mei watched him stand up quickly and start to walk away, but turned back at the last second.

"Thank you, for sharing that with me" he smiled warmly and Mei smiled back.

"Thank you for not judging" Mei replied. "I know I can trust you with anything now"

Curtis swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and nodded. He released his Skarmory and flew into the sky.

* * *

He was guilty.

Guilty of falling for someone and lying the entire time about his identity and work.

_After she revealed something so huge, I can't even do the same. What kind of person does that make me? _Curtis wondered, sitting on the couch in the cosy dressing room him and his co-worker Yancy used.

Curtis sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples. He'd have to tell her eventually, or else she'll find out on her own and become mad.

The door opened and Nancy walked in, taking off her gear and yawning.

"God that was so tiring" she complained, sitting on the opposite couch and studying her co-worker's face. It was twisted with guilt and pain, meaning…

"You're thinking about her" Nancy stated.

Curtis glanced at her. "How do you know that?"

"You've got a guilty expression on your face"

Curtis glared through his hand and got up to pour himself a glass of water. Nancy watched his movements and knew she was right.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Nancy asked. "I mean seriously, what harm can it do?"

Curtis sighed. "You don't understand"

Nancy stood up with her hands on her hips. "Oh I do and I think it's stupid. She told you something and now you won't do the same. You, Christoph Curt, are a coward"

Curtis growled in anger and irritation.

Suddenly, his Xtransceiver went off and Nancy grabbed it before Curtis had the chance.

Nancy grinned. "Hello, this is Christoph's co-worker Nancy"

"What?!"

Curtis snatched the device off Nancy and quickly hung up.

* * *

Mei was stunned.

She dialled the right number, didn't she?

"That was Curtis's number" Mei said to herself and looked at Sterk. "So why did Idol Nancy answer?"

"Ser" Sterk murmured and Mei sighed, deciding to think about it later. She bit her bottom lip as Kyouhei climbed into the car with Burgh.

"You coming sis?" Kyouhei called and Mei shook her head.

"I'm gonna head home, I'll see you later" Mei answered and disappeared into the crowd, Sterk following right on her heels.

She released Sora and returned Sterk back to his ball.

"Altaria?" Sora asked and Mei looked down at the ground. Her head was telling her to go home, that was the smarter option, But her heart was telling her to go to Nimbasa City, the dumber option.

"Dumb option it is then" she mumbled as she climbed onto Sora. "Nimbasa City"

When she got there, something urged her to go to the Ferris Wheel. It held memories of her time with Curtis.

"Just who are you Curtis?" she wondered out loud, looking at the entrance.

"Allow me to explain"

Mei spun around and saw Curtis standing a few metres away from her. Her heart leaped from her chest to her throat.

"My name is Christoph Curt" he introduced and Mei recognised the name straight away.

"The famous idol" she said and he nodded, an apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for lying to you Mei" he apologised. "I never wanted to hurt you. In fact, I never meant to lie to you in the first place"

"The why did you do it?" Mei asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Curtis sighed. "Because when I saw you that day, I never realised you were the same age as me. I assumed you were older but when I first saw you, something inside me wanted you to like me" he touched his chest.

"I wanted you to like the _real _Christoph and not the idol on TV"

Mei blinked back the tears in her eyes. "I told you something important, something dear to me and you couldn't do the same!"

Curtis knew he deserved that.

"I know, I know. I was a coward and I still am" Curtis admitted and then looked at Mei with dead serious eyes. "But I am _not _going to lose you"

Mei's breathing stopped at his confession and she glanced at the Ferris Wheel.

"Ride with me then" Mei said. "Show me who you really are"

Curtis nodded and the two of them climbed onto the cart. Soon the ride started and Mei watched Curtis trying to find the words.

So she started. "Was everything a lie?"

"No!" he exclaimed and then collected himself. "Everything else was the truth! I _am _a fisher, I love Electric-type Pokémon and I do have a younger brother and sister"

Mei sighed in relief quietly. Well at least those weren't lies…

"Mei, I'm sorry for everything" Curtis apologised. "Please tell me some way of making it up to you"

Mei thought about it just as the cart suddenly stopped, forcing Curtis flying towards Mei and crashing into her.

"Ow" Mei groaned, rubbing her head and tilting it up, just as Curtis's lips brushed hers.

Both parties froze to the spot, unsure of what to do when the speaker came on.

"Sorry for the delay but please stay seated. The problem should be dealt with in about five minutes"

_Like Mom and Dad _Mei thought as Curtis quickly backed away, blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry!" he said quickly, not looking at her in the eye.

_The Ferris Wheel is famous for starting things. It started this path and I'll finish it _Mei leaned over and pushed Curtis's cap out of the way, locking her lips with his.

Curtis was shocked but soon, the deep feelings he had been hiding since the very first day revealed themselves as he wrapped his arms around Mei's waist, pulling her closer.

And just like that, the Ferris Wheel of Nimbasa City helped start not one, but two generations of Rowan romance and it will continue till this very day.


End file.
